How To Save A Life
by kyrashae23
Summary: Mikasa has just woken up from a vividly horrid dream, in which her true love gets killed by their captain. When she wakes up to reality the next day and tried to intervene, she'll learn what it means to be a sister, a friend, and a supporter. But from behind the scenes.
1. The Dream (02-09 19:25:55)

_**Hello and welcome to my 2nd story! This was originally going to be chapter 2 of Beauty and the (Not So Much) beast. But I thought this would do much better as its own story line. Also bear with me on the title, it may change from time to time. But without further ado, on with the story**_

Mikasa walked down the streets of town, every house shut tight, and the streets abandoned.

"Where is everyone?" she thought. "Its the middle of the day!"

She continued walking until she came across a massive, grassy field, with a giant tree in the center. Underneath this tree stood two figures, one of which Mikasa recognized immediately as Eren Jeagar. But the other man (who was considerably shorter than Eren *HINT HINT*) she did not recognize. Mikasa started walking towards the tree, but when she was nearly there, the shorter man leaned in and kissed Eren, smack dab on the lips! And to make matters worse, Eren seemed to slouch down and acually enjoy the kiss!

Mikasa was mortified. Her true love, kissing a man; _a man!_ Ereb wouldnt kiss a guy... hell! He wouldnt even kiss his father. This was not right.

As Mikasa was lost in her thoughts rhe man pulled out a small knife, and Mikasa looked just in time to see the man penatrating Eren's heart with the knife.

"Eren!" she cried out, her body bwcoming rigid and cold; so cold that her body wouldnt allow tears to flow. Or maybe that was the feeling of rage to the man who killed Eren. Whatever happened next, whether or not she died, she was ready to fight and avenge Eren.

Mikasa let out a war cry as she charged at the man who killed Eren, and tackeld him to the ground, causing the knife to fly out of his hand. When she saw who it was, the rage came in spurts out of her throat.

"L-Levi?" she sputtered. "How dare you! Y-you~"

"Mikasa!" a voice cried. Mikasa looked expectantly over at Eren's body, but all je saw was a figure lying on the ground, dying the luscious green grass a hellish red.

"Mikasa get up!" the voice cried. When she looked back to where Levi was, he sae Armin's face.

"Get up! Please!" Armin yelled. Mikasa shot up from bed so fast that Armin barely had enough time to move his head out of the way.

"Where's Eren?!" she demanded. "Is he ok?!" she grabbed Armin's shirt and pulled him close to her face forcefully, but not violently. "Did he kill him?"

Armin tried to pry himeself from Mikasa's grip, but she held on tight. "W-what are you talking about? No body's killed anyone, and Eren went with Captain Levi!"

"He WHAT?!" Mikasa yelled. She let go of Armin, quickly fixed herself up, and ran out the door.

"Mikasa! What the hell is going on?!?" Armin cried, as he followed her, and tried to catch up. He finally was within arms reach and he grabbed her arm. "Mikasa slow down! Where are you going?" Armin said, fear surging through his body.

Tears flowed down Mikasa's cheeks. "Eren." she started. "You said he's with Levi? When did they leave?" Mikasa said clearing her face of tears.

Armin yeld his grasp on Mikasa's arm, afraid she might run off again. "Y-yeah, gee Mikasa, whats got you so worked up~"

"When did they leave?" Mikasa asked again.

"Not to long ago. M-maybe five minutes ago?" Armin said. Mikasa freed herself from Armin's grip and grabbed his hand as she began running outside.

_**I know, I know. I'm such a jerk for this cliff hanger, but you try typing in the middle of the frickin' night and see how far you get. Hell if it wasn't for my friend (Shoutouts to Bplum27 , go check out her stories) this wouldnt be out till tomorow!**_

_**But all rude, remarks aside (sorry about that) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**_


	2. The Dream (Pt 2)

_**Chapter 2 is here! Like I said in the previous chapter, this was all supposed to be one chapter, but I was just to tired ladt night sooo... yeah! Enjoy chapter 2!**_

Like in her dream all the town's houses were shut tight and the streets abandoned.

"Why are all the streets empty?" Armin asked between taking in sharp breathes from running.

"Eren and Levi came this way. I'm sure the news has spread by now that Eren can transform into a titan." Mikasa said. "Hold yourself together Armin. We're almost there."

A couple more minutes of running, and Armin taking sharp, shallow breathes, Armin and Mikasa were standing in front of the field where her dream took place.

"Um, Mikasa? Why are we here?" Armin asked timidly.

Mikasa stared at the beautiful field. It didnt seem like anyone was ever there at all! Unless... Mikasa gasped and bolted to the tree. She barely heard Armin yelling "Mikasa wait!" and time seemed to slow down as she drew closer to the tree. When she finally reached the tree, she saw that there was no sign that anyone was there; dead or alive. Armin came up behind her a few seconds later, and between gasping for air he said "Eren a-and Levi are coming."

Cursing under her breath she grabbed Armin's hand and pulled him to the opposite side of the tree, out of sight from Eren and Levi. If Levi tried to kill Eren, she would be at the ready, prefering it would be her own life lost, than his.

"Mikasa, Did you just swear??" Armin asked.

Mikasa shushed him. "No more noise. They're getting close."

Eren's laugh became closer and closer until they seemed to be right in front of Mikasa and Armin, but the tree shielded them from sight.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Levi asked.

Eren stiffled another laugh. "Nothing Levi~"

_"Captain_ Levi." Levi corrected for the umpteenth time. "What's gotten into you? You've been calling me 'Levi' alot, since... that day." he said.

This puzzeled Mikasa. "What day?" she honestly didnt want to know.

"Sit Jeagar." Levi commanded. Eren obeyed and Levi sat down after him.

"You know Eren, you're a real brat." Levi said.

Eren scoffed. "Gee thanks." he crossed his arms. "Anything else?"

Levi leaned in closer. "You didnt let me finish." Levi caressed Eren's cheek. "You're _my_ brat. No one else's."

It took all Mikasa's strength to fight tears. _His_ brat. That couldnt mean..? Eren, her crush for years, dating a man twice his age?! She peered around the tree just enough to keep herself out of sight, but so she could also see what was going on. Tears flooded down her cheeks like giant waterfalls. Eren was kissing Levi. And quite passionately at that.

But then Levi reached out his hand towards the edge of the tree and picked up something shiny. Still kissing he pulled the object closer to himself; and Eren.

'No!' she thought. 'He's acually going to kill him!' Mikasa stood up and ran around the tree to Levi and Eren's side.

"Put the knife down Levi!!" Mikasa yelled, ready for whatever came next.

_**Warn**__**ing; Cliche bit incoming.**_

Levi stopped kissing Eren and looked up at Mikasa. "Do you mind?" he said. "Can't you see we're doing something?"

Eren also looked up at Mikasa. "Uh... H-hi Mikasa!" Eren tried his hardest not to show his embarrassment. He had been caught kissing his captain by the girl who liked him.

_**I warned you...**_

"I'm not leaving." she said. "You have a knife in your hand! You were about to kill him weren't you?!"

Levi sighed and stood up. "What's the big deal? Yeah, I have a knife in my hand, it fell out of my pocket when I sat down!" By that point Armin had crept out of his hiding spot from behind the tree, but no one noticed him. Levi leaned in closer to Mikasa's face. "Do you honestly think I'd kill the man I love?" he said in a deep whisper so that Eren couldn't hear him.

Mikasa's eyes widened in shock. 'So. It's true? They really do love each other.' she backed away tears falling down her face..

"I see." she said. "I-I'm sorry to intrude. Just do me a favor Levi" she barely got the last part out through her sobs. "Make him happy." Then she ran away from the tree, sobbing all the way.

Armin began to follow her but got stopped by Eren.

"You were here too?" Eren asked.

Armin hesitated to respond. "Yeah. Yeah I was." he tirned around. "Look, I'm not against you guys being together but, you should've told her something instead of letting her find out on her own. I don't doubt that you've broken her heart in many pieces." Armin started walking again. "I'll see you Eren." and he went back home to see an unrecognizable girl lying on her bed, sobbing and heartbroken.

..._**Let me tell you, I thought this was a great story; and I still think so.. I just couldnt find a way to make that last sentence make the chapter seem finished. And dont get me wrong this is not the end of the story, just the end of another great chapter!!**_ _**Till next chapter!!**_


	3. His Helping Hand

_**Hello Everyone! I have to say, t**__**his chapter does get a bit personal to the characters. It's quite emotional, so if you're sensitive to sad stuff, prepare yourself. I thought it was a pretty good chapter, and a vital point in the story. So with that being said, enjoy!**_

Mikasa woke herself up quite a bit that night. Between crying and waking up hyperventilating from that same dream where Eren gets killed, she woke up a total of 14 times before finding peaceful sleep. When she woke up again bright sunlight greeted her, although she winced at the sight. All her crying from the previous night must of caused the servere, pounding headache that also greeted her. She yawned loudly and subconsciously walked to the bathroom to do her business. When she returned to her bed she sat back down and rubbed her eyes, making an attempt to wake herself up.

A few minutes passed and Mikasa was still rubbing her eyes in a trance-like maneuver. Just as she stopped rubbing her eyes Mikasa heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." she said in a soft robot-like tone.

Armin stepped into the room with his left arm plastered to his side.

"Good morning Mikasa." he said.

Mikasa sighed. "Morning."

Armin made his way to the bed and sat down next to Mikasa. "You doing OK?" he asked.

She sighed again. "I guess so."

Armin had begun to second guess himself. What he had under his arm would probably not help Mikasa out of her depressed state that she had been in for a few days.

"Well." he started. "I know the last thing you need is a reminder of what happened but." he paused. _Well. I already said something; there's no going back now._ he thought "I knew you'd want it back. You dropped it as you were running home a few days ago." Armin pulled the object from under his arm and handed it to Mikasa. At the mere sight of it, she nearly burst into tears once again.

"T-thank you Armin." she said, her voice shaking. She unfolded the red fabric and wrapped it around her neck.

"No problem. I'll leave you alone now." he said. He stood up and started to walk away, but he felt Mikasa's cold, soft hand wrap around his own.

"Please stay. I've isolated myself for far to long. I-I need someone to talk to." Mikasa said.

Armin slowly sat back down beside Mikasa. For a few moments silence haunted the room, and Mikasa hadn't bothered to move her hand from Armin's which made the silence ever-so-slightly awkward.

Finally the silence became to much for Mikasa. "Have you ever liked someone Armin?" she asked.

Armin hesitated. "Like? As in wanting to spend the rest of your life with that person?" he asked.

Mikasa slowly nodded.

"Well, if I'm being completely honest, I don't know!" he paused. "D-do you and Eren count?" Armin asked.

_**This next portion is completely made up, seeing that we don't know how Armin,**__** met Eren and Mikasa. **_

You guys made me feel like I'm important. That first time Eren gave me a hand off the ground, I felt a fire burning in my heart, but it wasn't love necessary; it was hope. You guys helped me realise that there are other nice people out there, besides our parents." Now Armin was on the brink of tears. "You guys were my first friends."

Armin couldn't control his emotions. Tears the size of dimes fell down his pale face, and into his lap.

Mikasa held out one end of her scarf to Armin to wipe his tears. "Well, I guess there's one thing we have in common." She said.

Armin wiped his tears on the end of Mikasa's scarf (seeing as she offered.) "What's that?" he asked.

She sighed. "We've both been helped by Eren at some point." she said. "Not everyone has seen the side of him that faces death straight in the face; and overcomes it. He believes that there are worse fates than death, so he risks his life for others, as if it doesn't matter whether he lives or dies." she sniffled. "Not everyone sees beyond his rageful outbursts. Everyone thinks his strength comes from his knowledge that he can save himself from any situation by turning into a titan." Thick tears were dripping down Mikasa's face. "But being a titan didn't save him all those years ago when he saved me from that killer. He used his own human strength. He pulled me up off the floor and told me _you have to fight_. I didn't always have the willingness to fight. It was Eren who helped me off the ground and taught me friendship and.. _love._" I can't remember anything that happened prior to that day, so as far as I'm concerned, Eren was the first person I've ever loved." Mikasa sat up a little straighter."And a person who loves somebody doesn't sulk around because the love of their life found happiness elsewhere; which is what I've been doing, and I shouldn't be." Mikasa said. Silence filled the room once again, but it didn't last long.

"Thank you for listening Armin. If it's alright with you I'm going to lay down. I didn't sleep well last night."

Armin stood up at once. "Of course. I'll see you later Mikasa." Armin walked out of the room and closed the door behind hime.

Mikasa laid down on her bed.

'_Eren_' she thought. _'If I can't make you happy in a relationship, I'll make you happy as a friend.'_ She drifted off onto a peaceful sleep that she had not retrieved in days.

_**And done! As I said in the beginning, this is a key point in the story where Mikasa realises that she can not be with Eren as his girlfriend. So stay tuned until next chapter!**_


End file.
